Días de luz y sombras
by Bad Blood Moon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hace 2000 años te arrebataran todo lo que amaras? ¿Qué pasaría si despiertas ahora sedienta de venganza? La batalla con los Volturis acabó hace un año... Pero algo peor se les viene encima. Capítulo 1: La llegada. ¿Quien es esa extraña...?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El despertar.

La noche se cerraba entorno a su cuerpo de gata oscura, gritando al contacto con su gélida piel. Miró la vasta extensión de olas oscuras que se plantaban a sus pies, con una sonrisa, relamiendo sus colmillos relucientes.

Después de tanto tiempo, era libre. Más libre de lo que su cuerpo aún era consciente. Más libre de lo hubiera imaginado jamás. Y ni siquiera su sed sería capaz de negarle la razón.

Con gesto grácil levitó por encima de las olas sin esfuerzo. Los pueblecitos de la costa mediterránea quedaban engullidos por el manto de sangre y muerte que dejaba atrás. Ya lo había decidido. Un mundo nuevo la esperaba para disfrutar de esos dos mil años que le habían arrebatado.

Vio de pasada como quince vampiros la seguían, y entre ellos, Namor, cómo no. Un distintivo rojo les cruzaba el pecho. La Sociedad. Era normal que la estuvieran buscando.

No fue difícil despistarles. No quería un enfrentamiento abierto con ellos. Aún estaba demasiado débil. A pesar de haber arrasado con pueblos enteros desde que despertó seguía siendo una sombra de lo que fue. Necesitaba más.

Bajó hasta tocar con sus dedos el mar. El agua fría se entibió con su piel de diamante.

Aceleró su marcha. Su destino estaba en aquel nuevo mundo que se extendía ante ella. En aquella tierra de las oportunidades. En aquel mundo donde ella se erigiría como lo que era…

El ángel de la Muerte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una capa negra ondeaba, aún más oscura que la noche. Unos ojos rojos como el fuego ascendían la mirada hasta una luna llena que se escondía entre las nubes. Y una sonrisa de pantera se cernía sobre unos labios fríos y secos.

Siempre igual.

Alice tuvo que ser consciente de su realidad. Primero, por las miradas de preocupación de su familia. Segundo… Porque empezaba a obsesionarse.

Era lo más parecido, probablemente, a una pesadilla que tendría jamás. Sentía un miedo inexplicable, un sopor en sus venas que la descomponía. Y cuando se serenaba y veía la sonrisa de Jasper a su lado, y los ojos de Edward relajándose paulatinamente no se sentía mejor.

Porque _ella _estaba _aún más cerca._

Y, desgraciadamente, no sabía como luchar contra aquello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Este es mi primer fic sobre Crepúsculo, espero que no seais demasiado duros conmigo. Sé que el comienzo es bastante enigmático, pero solo es una pequeña introducción. Muchos besos y reviews! Para ver si gusta la historia o no….

Un saludo

Bad Blood Moon


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La llegada

**El culto de los jóvenes por lo sobrenatural aumenta su auge en cuestión de pocos meses**

**Misteriosas muertes en Europa desatan el fanatismo religioso y los cultos paganos.**

**20 niños desaparecen durante una acampada en los alrededores de Washington**

Edward tiró el periódico sin demasiado entusiasmo. La mañana la tenía más que amargada. Sólo los ojos de Bella y su sonrisa de siempre le hicieron recomponerse. Ella se sentó a su lado besándolo tímidamente antes de sumergirse en el telediario. Más de lo mismo.

Todos lo sabían. Algo estaba pasando, algo demasiado unido a lo sobrenatural, a su propia naturaleza, como para no darse cuenta. Todas esas muertes, todas esas referencias… Fuera lo que fuese cada vez se acercaban más a Forks.

Por eso no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Carlisle cuando este decidió congregar a toda su familia, y a parte de los licántropos para atajar esto de la única manera posible.

- Como sabéis desde hace algún tiempo, hechos extraños se han estado sucediendo, no solo en nuestro país, sino en la mayor parte del mundo – Los ojos pasaron todos por las manos de Alice, que temblaban ligeramente – Y ya que los Volturis no creo que se encarguen del asunto, debemos recurrir a personalidades "más influyentes" – Bella miró a Edward. Él le sonrió, acariciando su rostro de granito. Bella le devolvió su sonrisa perfecta.

El aire en la ventana sonó con más fuerza y Leah bufó, saliendo sin hacer ruido. La mañana despertaba sin mucho alboroto, encontrándose entretenida con las nubes que de nuevo asolarían ese día Forks. Carlisle miró como la puerta se cerraba antes de centrar sus ojos en sus hijos.

- Supongo que nunca habréis oído hablar de La Sociedad, a excepción de Edward... - Todos lo miraron, defendiéndose con los ojos en un gesto que parecía inocente – La Sociedad es un organismo muy antiguo que se encarga, básicamente, de las cosas sobrenaturales que a veces interfieren en el mundo humano. Tienen mucho trato con los gobiernos internacionales que requieren sus servicios y, aunque encubiertamente, son un servicio muy solicitado… Hasta ahí bien… Lo que no saben muchos es que en La Sociedad, sus miembros, no es que no sean humanos, sino que dentro de lo que son, son ejemplares extraordinarios… Hace unos días llamé a mi amigo Namor y le conté lo que ocurría. Me dijo que ya se estaban encargando de ello, pero que debía decirme algo muy importante, por lo que mandaría a alguien hacia aquí. Probablemente, si no me equivoco, llegue dentro de… - miró al reloj colgado en el salón y se sonrío – 10 minutos.

- ¿Cómo es que no he visto nada? – Alice no tenía últimamente un buen concepto de si misma. Le costaba demasiado concentrarse y no podía ver demasiado. Otra decepción más…

- Porque, como dije antes… sus miembros son "algo" excepcionales…

- Carlisle, ¿en qué nos afecta a nosotros directamente esta situación? – El tintineo de las campanas de su voz se apagó. Empezaba a encontrarse inquieta intentando entender por qué de repente Edward estaba tan tenso a su lado.

- No lo sé, pero me temo que por el tono de urgencia de mi amigo Namor…

Leah atronó con su aullido a todo el salón. Unos suaves golpes retumbaron como pedradas en las cabezas de todos. Esme, sin muchas ceremonias, abrió la puerta.

Lo que pudieron notar todos los asistentes a aquella sala fue el sutil olor a rosas, cedro y almizcle… mezclado con un olor a fiebre que despertaba el calor de las gargantas de casi todos.

Allí, ante ellos, una chica menuda, de complexión normal y pelo castaño y largo, los miraba a todos con una sonrisa. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y manchados de barro, con una camiseta de manga corta gris.

Pero nadie se fijó en ninguna de estas cosas.

Sus ojos violetas, asombrosamente enormes y brillantes, inundaban y bloqueaban todo pensamiento. Pasó con cuidado tras Esme, sin que ninguno de los asistentes quitara su mirada de sus ojos.

Edward pudo leer su mente, sin que ella pusiera ningún tipo de reparo, consciente de lo que hacía, por lo que podía ver.

- ¿Ella existe? – La familia se giró a la voz de Edward que lo miraba sin comprender.

- Me temo que sí… - Su acento sureño le dio aun más esa apariencia de niña frágil que destilaba por donde pasaba – por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte, para ayudar a tu familia…

- ¿Puede solucionarse de otra manera, sin ese tipo de implicaciones?

- Sí… Pero no creo que debas precipitarte, aun tienes tiempo…

Bella miró como Edward comenzaba a consumirse en una apatía extraña, como hacía mucho que no veía, que no sentía…

Hacía tanto tiempo ya…

Jacob se acercó a ella, y su mano buscó instintivamente a la de su licántropo favorito…

_¿Es que esto no iba a terminar NUNCA?_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo cortito, pero quiero quitarme esta introducción lo antes posible para empezar a comentar la verdadera historia… Todo ocurre un año después de amanecer, y habrá spoilers, pero no demasiados, cogeré lo que me interese para la historia y poco más :P

Ahora contesto a los reviews:

Kare Cullen: Pues espero que te siga gustando aun más… La verdad es que no estaba muy satisfecha con el prólogo y no sé que pensar de este capítulo… Pero sé que la historia en cuanto vaya avanzando ira mejorando más, espero que te siga gustando!

darthmocy: A tu primera pregunta creo que ya he contestado con este capítulo xD A lo segundo… Habra intriga, acción, amor, suspense, tragedia, pasión… un poquito de todo. La historia irá desvelándose en cuanto avance un poco más en la trama… Estos capítulos introductorios… en fin! xD

Lyra Cullen: Pues creo que la intriga seguirá en este capítulo y en los sucesivos, porque creo que es lo que hace que te enganches a un fic así que… Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado el mismo sabor de boca!

Y nada más… Me despido de todos vosotros… Prometo que pronto los capítulos crecerán y la historia se asentará… Para tomates o lo que sea, review!

Besos

Bad Blood Moon


End file.
